Blinded
by Hayley2
Summary: This is another 3+4 fic where Quatre is hurt on a mission and looses his sight for a few days, but poor Q gets annoyed with everyone fussing over him..
1. Default Chapter

Warnings: Sap, angst, Yaoi, romance, Stubborn Quatre.I don't think there's anything else..!  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!  
  
Pairings: 3+4 and a little 1+2  
  
Authors Note: Please review, I need reviews, If you don't review I won't continue this fic..  
  
  
  
Blinded  
  
By Hayley  
  
  
  
Blood still dripped down his forehead as he tried to wake the unconscious blonde boy at his feet.  
  
"Quatre, come on Quatre wake up!" he continued to yell repeatedly hoping to see some form of response from the other boy.  
  
"Trowa, not to ruin a touching moment or anything, but we've gotta get out of here." Duo shouted a short distance away.  
  
"I'm coming." Was all the answer Duo received, as he watched Trowa carefully slip his arms around the pale, but blood covered blonde and cradle him protectively to his chest.  
  
Seeing that there nothing Duo himself could do to help, he yelled over to Heero so they could leave and get Q some help.  
  
"Heero, get your kick ass butt over here now so we can go." His only reply was a grunt but for once Heero gave no argument, he to was concerned for the blonde pilot, besides with out Quatre they couldn't complete their mission.  
  
-------------*------------  
  
A few days later Duo sat dozing in his chair, they had decided that they would take it in turns at watching over Quatre and wait for him to return to the land of consciousness. It had been quiet around the base since the incident; it was as if everyone had put their own lives on hold until Quatre awakened.  
  
Duo wasn't supposed to be dozing off but he was bored, he had run out of things to say to the sleeping blonde and so decided to catch up on some much needed sleep himself. That was until something large and strong took hold of his shoulder and shook him violently. Duo cried out in shock. Then he growled in annoyance as he saw the emerald green eyes of Trowa glaring down at him.  
  
"What's your problem man?"  
  
"You were supposed to be watching Quatre!"  
  
"I was." Duo stated, shaking Trowa's hand off his shoulder.  
  
"You were asleep!"  
  
"I was not, I was just resting my eyes, you know, thinking!"  
  
He watched as Trowa ignored his comment and left his side walking over to the side of the large bed, in which Quatre lay.  
  
Duo didn't miss the look that spread across Trowa's eyes, but it was gone in an instant. It was obvious to everyone in the base that Trowa had feelings for the small blonde, but it would take a pretty drastic situation for the green eyed boy to admit what he felt.  
  
Trowa watched Duo leave the room; as soon as the door was closed, he turned back the blonde haired boy and gently brushed his lips across Quatre's forehead. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took out his flute witch had once belonged to Quatre. Bringing it to his lips, he started to play a soft yet depressing tune, trying to put all his emotions into that one piece. As he finished he placed the flute on his lap and sighed.  
  
"You get better every time."  
  
Quatre's dry voice made Trowa jump and he spun round to face the blonde, knocking his flute to the floor.  
  
"Quatre." He breathed.  
  
-------------*-------------  
  
TBC.  
  
That is if you review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Sap, angst, Yaoi, romance, Stubborn Quatre.I don't think there's anything else..!  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!  
  
Pairings: 3+4 and a little 1+2  
  
Authors Note: Please review, I need reviews, if you don't review I won't continue this fic...  
  
This fic isn't supposed to be along one so it should only be about 4 chapters, I think but then again it depends on how I feel and how many reviews I get!!!  
  
Blinded  
  
Part 2  
  
By Hayley  
  
  
  
"Quatre," he breathed  
  
"Yeah it's me, I think!"  
  
"How are you feeling?" A wave of relief spreading through Trowa's features.  
  
"Tired and my head hurts, not to mention the pain in my side and the fact that I can't see anything."  
  
Trowa froze for a second looking worried.  
  
"But over all," Quatre continued. "I'm thankful to be alive." He nodded towards his friend "Thank you Trowa, for getting me out!"  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"I just know!" he said simply.  
  
Changing the subject Trowa asked, "What do you mean you can't see anything?"  
  
"Well," Quatre seemed to consider the question. "Everything's a blur, I can make out colours just about, but even they seem to merge into each other." He paused "It's starting to give me a headache."  
  
"Close your eyes then, and get some rest, you need it."  
  
Quatre obeyed him like a young child, relaxing back on to the bed, and just as Trowa thought he was asleep, a pair of blue eyes shot open and Quatre's hands searched around for Trowa's.  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" Trowa almost yelled out in concern. As Quatre eventually curled his fingers around Trowa's wrist, he relaxed again, then whispered  
  
"Don't leave me Trowa; I don't want to be on my own!"  
  
"I won't little one; I promise I will be here when you wake up!" He watched as a small smile graced Quatre's lips before he gently fell back on to the pillows and then into the realm of unconsciousness.  
  
He looked so peaceful, Trowa decided, so calm and tranquil, so unlike anyone he had ever met. He didn't know how Quatre felt about him but, for now, he was just content that he had this chance to watch over him and take care of him.  
  
After many hours the door to Quatre's bedroom slid quietly open, admitting Heero. Trowa was pulled from his thoughts and turned to stare at the intruder.  
  
"How is he?" Heero grunted, although the concern in his eyes was evident. Trowa stood and walked towards Heero not wanting to wake the sleeping boy.  
  
"He's sleeping." Trowa answered  
  
"What else, I can tell there's something wrong."  
  
"Well, he woke up a while ago complaining about aches and pains, but that's to be expected. It's just something else he said."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said he couldn't see, well not very well anyway, just a mixture of blurred colours. I'm just worried that's all!"  
  
"Hmm." Said Heero, his forehead creased. "I'll call Sally when I can."  
  
"Thank you." Was Trowa's only answer, as Quatre moaned and rolled over on the bed as he woke up.  
  
"Trowa!" He called out almost hysterical, "Why aren't you here, you promised that you would be here!" His eyes brimming with tears that threatened to cascade down his pale cheeks.  
  
"I'm here." Trowa called as he rusted over to the blonde boy. As soon as Quatre felt Trowa's arms around him he let the tears flow.  
  
"I can't see Trowa, I can't see you!" he sobbed.  
  
Trowa, himself looked up at Heero, concern and fear clearly shown on his normally unemotional features. He felt helpless, utterly helpless.  
  
  
  
------------*------------  
  
Thanx for reading, more chapters soon!  
  
Please Review!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Sap, angst, Yaoi, romance, Stubborn Quatre.I don't think there's anything else..!  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!  
  
Pairings: 3+4 and a little 1+2  
  
Authors Note: Please review, I need reviews, if you don't review I won't continue this fic...  
  
This fic isn't supposed to be along one so it should only be about 4 chapters, I think but then again it depends on how I feel and how many reviews I get!!!  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Dark Vampire ( ) who I have too thank for all her reviews cause they have really boosted my confidence.  
  
  
  
Blinded  
  
Part 3  
  
By Hayley  
  
  
  
Heero roamed through the confines of the base searching for Sally. He finally found her, talking to a couple of soldiers who were having issues about an over stressed Wufei.  
  
"Sally, get your medical kit and follow me." He demanded.  
  
"Why, what's happened?"  
  
"We need you to look at Quatre, something's wrong!"  
  
As they reached Quatre's room Heero knocked on the door, and after a few seconds Trowa answered, letting them into the room.  
  
The first thing Sally noticed was that as soon as Trowa sat down on the edge of Quatre's bed, Quatre immediately reached out his hand and Trowa clasped it in his.  
  
"What do you want Sally?" Quatre asked. His voice wasn't accusing just tired and weary.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Sally asked astonished.  
  
"I maybe tired, but I can still sense that you are there!"  
  
"Oh yes, you empathy, well I'm here to check you over, to see how your doing." Sally answered as she made her way over to the bed. Heero had already told her about his lack of sight, she needed to know what had caused it.  
  
"How do you feel?" she continued politely. When he answered her, he spoke slowly.  
  
"Well my head hurts, my side feels like someone has stuck a pole through it, and I can't see anything but blurry colours which is giving me a headache." His eyes that had been open as he spoke now gently closed as he rolled closer to Trowa, as if to go to sleep.  
  
"You're still tired, which isn't helping, go to sleep and I'll come back in a few hours once you've rested a bit more." She said quietly, running her hand through Quatre's blonde locks, before she turned and left the room. Heero, who had remained silent through out this time, followed Sally out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Trowa." Quatre whispered.  
  
"What is it little one?"  
  
"Lay down next to me, hold me, that way I know your there."  
  
Surprised by Quatre's request he stayed silent, but after a few seconds he complied and laid down on the bed next to Quatre. Quatre immediately snuggled close to him.  
  
"I'm scared Trowa." He whispered into the silence.  
  
"Scared of what, I'm here no one will hurt you."  
  
"I'm scared I won't be able to see you again."  
  
Trowa's face took on a guilty expression; he had no idea on how to comfort the other boy. Finally, he pulled the tearful blonde into his arms and gently cradled him to his chest, willing him into sleep.  
  
------------*------------  
  
Thanx for reading, next chapter up soon!  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Sap, angst, Yaoi, romance, Stubborn Quatre…I don't think there's anything else..!  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!  
  
Pairings: 3+4 and a little 1+2  
  
Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while, but the future updates will not take as long to complete. Please review, I need reviews.  
  
Blinded  
  
Part 4  
  
By Hayley  
  
  
  
It was a long and fretful night for both Quatre and Trowa. Quatre kept yelling out and waking himself up as he relived the battle over and over in his dream stat. Trowa who was still concerned for the young blonde, woke at every noise the other boy made.  
  
Morning was along time in coming, and when it finally came, Trowa was too tired to get up. He reached out and stretched trying to wake himself up, but something was missing.  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa panicked, where was he. He sat up quickly in the bed and scanned the room with his eyes. He eventually calmed down when he caught sight of him standing over by one of the large windows. Trowa sighed, and pushing the blankets off him, he carefully walked over to Quatre. Not wanting to scare him, Trowa placed one hand gently on the blonde boys shoulder. Quatre flinched at the touch but did not turn around.  
  
"Quatre." Said Trowa gently, "You should still be in bed, you need to rest." He waited a few minutes but when he got no reply, he continued. "I know you didn't sleep much last night, and you haven't recovered fully from your injuries."  
  
"What does it look like Trowa?"  
  
"Huh?" Trowa had been completely unprepared for the question.  
  
"The grounds, has anything changed since we left on our mission, how is the sun sitting in the sky or is it cloudy?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure how to describe it to you…"  
  
"It's getting worse you know!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"My vision, I can hardly see anything now." Quatre's voice sounded slow and monotonous.  
  
"Come on Quatre," Trowa said not knowing what else to say. "Rest some more."  
  
"No!" Quatre answered, his voice now demanding. "I'm going down stairs!"  
  
"But…" Trowa groaned realising that there was no point in arguing with a determined Quatre. "Let me help you then." He compromised, reaching out to take Quatre's hand.  
  
"No!" Quatre said again, batting away Trowa's hand as it touched his. "I've got to do this myself. I don't want to rely on other people. I can do this with out any help."  
  
"Well at least let me walk with you, in case you fall."  
  
"Ok." Quatre sighed reluctantly. "But I've got to try and do this by myself, what if I never get my sight back…"  
  
"Quatre…"  
  
"No, I've got to learn how to do things with out my eyes, remember, I am an empath so I can sense when people are around me so it won't be that big of an adjustment really."  
  
Trowa's expression was doubtful.  
  
"Are you sure I mean…"  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed frustrated.  
  
"Ok, Ok but I'm not leaving you alone."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this took so long to update but it took a while to get over my writers block next chapter will be soon and longer than this one, thanx for reading! Please review! 


End file.
